Traditionally, the gifting experience has included not only the provision of a gift, but additionally a greeting card containing a personal message. Modern electronic marketplaces, such as those accessible via the internet, may provide customers the opportunity to purchase gifts from a catalog of available items or products. Many electronic gifting experiences, however, fail to provide adequate means for the inclusion of a greeting card. For instance, electronic marketplaces typically limit a customer to adding a text message to a sheet of paper used as a packaging slip.
Further, the operator of an electronic marketplace may operate a fulfillment system including various facilities in order to process customer orders. For instance, the fulfillment system may include a facility that prepares shipments of purchased items. Additionally, expanding the size or capabilities of many fulfillment systems requires significant changes to existing infrastructure and equipment. As a result, the cost of incremental changes to the capacity or functionality may be prohibitively expensive, thereby limiting the ability of the fulfillment system to accommodate the inclusion of a high quality greeting card with a gift purchase.